What didn't make it in
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Part of my writing style is I focus on one, maybe two characters per story. This means that sometimes scenes I come up with I can't put in do to it focusing on other characters. These are extra scenes from previously written stories.
1. Tale of Zane Extra Scene

Jay and Cole rushed inside soaking wet. The rain had comes hard and suddenly.

"Man! What a down pour!" Jay exclaimed grabbing some towels and tossing one to Cole, "It's raining cats and dogs out there. I'm glad we got Zane inside before this started up."

"I wonder how Zane's feeling. Must be awful for him to lose his sixth sense, let alone having a bad cold on top of that," Cole said, drying his mop of hair.

"I'm more concerned with why he didn't tell us. He saw me at breakfast he could have said something. I would have told you and Sensei Wu, and he could have gotten back to bed and rested more," Jay commented.

"I don't know. I'm glad Sensei picked up on it when he did though. We should go and check on him," Cole said.

The two headed to Zane's room and opened the door.

"Hi, Zane. How are…Zane?" Cole was startled.

Zane was not in the room, let alone in bed where he needed to be.

Jay's eyes widened, "Where's Zane? He should be in bed! Please tell me he's not outside in this rain! He'll make himself…"

"Jay calm down!" Cole said firmly, "Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom."

Jay was about to agree when he noticed Zane's dresser open.

He peeked inside and said, "Not unless he's planning to move into the bathroom. All his things are gone!"

Now it's was Cole's turn to have wide eyes, "Zane ran away? Why?"

"I'm guessing it's for the same reason he didn't tell us he was sick…whatever that reason it," Jay replied, "Should we tell Sensei?"

"Zane would be in huge trouble! We'll have to track him down and bring him home ourselves," Cole answered, "First we'd better bring some dry clothes and something to keep Zane warm in for once we find him. If we find him and it's still raining, we find shelter and wait the rain out before we come back here."

Jay nodded, "That's a good idea. Our main concern needs to be Zane's health. He needs to be warm, dry, and rested."

"That and one more thing," said Cole, "We need get to the bottom of why he's acting like this in order to make sure he doesn't run off again."


	2. Tale of Jay Extra Scene

Jay lay limply against the wall his eyes closed. Cole and Zane rushed to his side while sensei wu took care of the Oni.

"JAY! JAY COME ON! WAKE UP!" Cole called to him trying to alert him.

But Jay did not respond.

"He's back in control of his body, but he is very weak," Zane said.

Sensei Wu finished warding off the demon and knelt in front of Jay holding his chin.

"He'll survive," he announced, "but he needs his rest. The oni has worn him out physically, mentally, and spiritually. It looks like he was fighting to get back in control and save you two."

"Jay was trying to save us? But he was the one in trouble!" Cole exclaimed.

"Cole you are loyal to your team, would you have done different?" Sensei Wu asked.

Cole sighed and admitted he wouldn't.

"I'll watch over him," Sensei Wu promised, "this will not occur again under my watch."

Cole lifted jay gently and placed him back on his sleeping palet while Zane went to get some more covers. Before long Jay was tucked in and resting peacefully.


	3. Fires of protection Extra scene

Suddenly, Zane put his hand to his mouth and gagged. He could taste bile in his mouth, but he swallowed it. He again took deep breaths. But his sixth sense wouldn't let go this time. The negative energy was too much to him to handle.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"It's getting worse…the feeling…whatever caused all this death is awake…" Zane said, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Let's get you out of here," said Cole, moving to lean Zane against him so he wouldn't strain himself.

"No time…I sense Kai is in danger…in there," Zane said pointing to the entrance in the wall, "I'll be alright, but I need to stay here…Hurry!"

"Kai?"

Cole looked around. Kai certainly wasn't with them in this chamber. If what Zane said was true, than Kai needed them more than Zane did at that moment.

"Jay, come on!" He commanded and scurries down the tunnel as fast as he could.


End file.
